Episode 1870 (19th May 1994)
Plot It's the day of Jack and Sarah's wedding. Jess discovers that she's left the immersion heater on all night and asks Luke to help her out. He encourages her to get rid of the evidence by running all the hot water away. Amos returns from Spain for the wedding. Bernard and Angharad forbid her from seeing Biff and ground her for a fortnight but force her to attend Jack and Sarah's wedding reception. Jess points out that Biff will be at the reception so they will still end up seeing each other regardless. Sarah and Jack set off for their wedding. Eric asks Vic to put a notice up in the shop for accommodation, saying he's staying at the Dales View Guest House for the time being. Chris is still refusing to go to the wedding. Zoe tells him he's behaving like a spoiled kid and needs to stop feeling sorry for himself. She tells him that he can become a sniveling wreck of a man or show the world that he can cope and make people admire him. Her words seem to make him think. Bernard and Angharad discover their drainpipe has bent and wonder what has happened to it. Sarah and Jack return from their wedding and are greeted by their family and friends at the reception. Eric signs for two parcels and hides them away in drawers at Victoria Cottage. Amos gives an impassioned speech admiring Annie's strength following the plane crash at the reception and announces the residents have voted for the village to be renamed 'Emmerdale' in honour of her. Annie is touched. Eric packages the drawers up. Luke tells Dolores he really likes her as they dance at the reception. He tells his parents he's considering taking a year off before university. Seth and Vic challenge each other to a cricket match. Kathy is pleased to see Chris arrive at the wedding reception and he apologises to her for how he's behaved. The villagers wave Sarah and Jack off on their honeymoon. Sarah throws the bouquet and Frank catches it. He takes Kim to one side and asks her to marry him again. She smiles and they kiss. Cast Regular cast *Annie Kempinski - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Shirley Turner - Rachel Davies *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Barker - Claire King *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Amos Brearly - Ronald Magill *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) Guest cast *Wedding Band - The Zodiacs Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard and barn *Hawkins Cottage - Bathroom and downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar *Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Mill Cottage - Living room *Victoria Cottage - Front room Notes *This episode was included in the The Best of Emmerdale DVD released by Network on 15th October 2007. *In an error in the closing credits, Vic Windsor is credited as being played by Deena Payne (who played his wife Viv Windsor ). Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD